cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear punish Skunk and Gumball
In Skunk's room, Skunk made a sexual story called "Heloise and Lampwick have sex". Just then, Gumball showed up and he made a sexual story called "Cosmo and Tails have sex". Just then, Anne Marie and her brother, Boo Boo Bear showed up and they saw some sexual stories. Anne Marie and Boo Boo are angry at Skunk and Gumball. "Skunk, why are you and Gumball making sexual stories?" Anne Marie asked. "Anne Marie, Gumball and i wanted to do them because Heloise wanted to fall in love with Lampwick and Cosmo did not want to marry Tails." Anne Marie said "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball!" "And as for your punishment, you will not go to the movies and see The Prince of Egypt." Boo Boo said. "But Boo Boo, we are sorry!" Gumball said. But Anne Marie said "Sorry does not work. You are grounded for two weeks." Just then, Proteus and Giselle, Anne Marie and Boo Boo's parents, showed up, and Anne Marie said "Daddy and Mommy, can you keep an eye on Skunk and Gumball while Boo Boo and i buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Anne Marie." Proteus said. "Okay, Daddy." Anne Marie told Proteus. And with that, Anne Marie and Boo Boo went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Roger Rabbit, Proteus and Giselle's pet rabbit, arrived and told Skunk and Gumball "Skunk and Gumball, listen to Proteus and Giselle. You are not gonna see The Prince of Egypt again!" At the video store, Anne Marie and Boo Boo bought some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Anne Marie then asked the manager "Daddy and Mommy need to tell Skunk and Gumball how terrible they have been." The manager told Anne Marie "Okay Anne Marie. Skunk and Gumball deserve it for making some sexual stories." When Anne Marie and Boo Boo got home, Anne Marie said "Hey Daddy and Mommy. We are back. And we got you some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris." "No way! Not Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris!" Skunk said. "I do not wanna watch Batman Classic because it gives me nightmares!" Gumball said. "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball. I told Daddy and Mommy that you will be punished." Boo Boo said. "I agree with Boo Boo. Now start watching these shows." Proteus said. Skunk and Gumball did not like the shows that Anne Marie and Boo Boo got them. And they began to cry and sob. "Daddy and Mommy, where are Sam, Ding A Ling, and Amy?" Boo Boo asked. "They are at the movies." Proteus told Boo Boo. "I get it, Daddy and Mommy." Boo Boo said. "Daddy, if Skunk and Gumball break the rules on making some sexual stories, they could still watch them." Anne Marie said. "That was right Anne Marie." Proteus said. Category:X Punishes Somebody